


Two Days to Celebrate

by KrashBoomBang



Category: Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 15:37:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14897280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrashBoomBang/pseuds/KrashBoomBang
Summary: It's Mia's 21st birthday and Rhys put in a lot of work in order to celebrate it with a big party. However, things don't quite go as planned, so they find a better way to celebrate her birthday the next day.





	Two Days to Celebrate

“Is everything ready?” Rhys asked. Inside the Greil Mercenaries’ base, everyone was gearing up for a celebration. There was a table set with lots of snacks and drinks, and a banner that read ‘Happy Birthday Mia!’ Rhys frantically moved about the room, checking every little object, making small adjustments here and there, intent on making everything perfect.

“Ugh, would you stop worrying so much?” Shinon told him. “You oughta get yourself ready right about now. Ike and Mia should be back any minute.”

“Yeah, come on, it’ll be fine! Probably,” Boyd chimed in. “You’ve already spent all day on this anyway. Pretty sure it’s as good as it’s gonna get.”

Reluctantly, Rhys moved over to the front door, patting himself down to make sure there was nothing glaringly wrong with him either. A few moments later, he could hear a conversation coming from outside, prompting the other mercenaries to hide deeper within the room.

“Thanks again for sparring with me, Commander!”

“Anytime, now that the war’s over. Reconstruction’s the only real thing I’ve got to do now, and that’s not eating up all of my time.”

“So we can spar even more like this?! Great! Maybe we can go again after dinner.”

“Probably not tonight. You’re gonna have other plans.”

“Huh? Whaddya mean?”

“Just take a look.” Ike opened the door in front of them to reveal Rhys standing meekly before them with a soft smile, the banner above his head. The other mercenaries quickly pop out and all shout “Happy Birthday” to varying degrees of enthusiasm (or in the case of Soren, say nothing).

Mia can’t say anything, instead happily running at Rhys and wrapping her arms around him. He reciprocates the embrace, looking over at Ike and mouthing the words ‘thank you’ to him. Rhys needed somebody to distract her all day while he set up the whole celebration, and Ike was the perfect person to do it. His job done, Ike walks past the pair and immediately sets his sights on the food table for his reward, grabbing a plate and piling on as much meat as he can.

Mia witnesses him already going at the food, and pulls her face away from Rhys, smiling at him. “I guess it’s dinnertime then, huh?” he says to her.

“Don’t forget the drinks,” Shinon adds, walking over with a bottle of alcohol. “21’s the drinking age. Though I doubt you’ll be able to handle much more than one glass.”

“Oh _really?_ ” Mia says, snatching the bottle out of his hands. “I’ll outdrink you no problem! Rhys, mind grabbing me a glass?”

“Er… I’m not so sure that’s a good idea, Mia,” he tells her, putting a hand on the bottle, though Shinon quickly grabs it right back and takes a big swig from it.

“Who needs glasses? Just drink it straight from the source.” Shinon grins at Mia, holding the bottle out to her.

“At least eat something first. Oscar prepared all of this food for you, after all.” Rhys gestures back to the table, already being ravaged by Ike and Boyd, with Titania attempting to slow them down, to no avail.

“Well, alright. But you haven’t won yet!” She glares at Shinon one last time before moving over to the large display of food and filling up a plate with a bit of everything. Rhys was right behind her, getting a small plate of vegetables for himself. Soon enough, everyone was seated with their food, and they all began to dig in. Oscar had prepared a veritable feast: roast turkey, baked potatoes, vegetables grown in Mist’s garden, and of course an assortment of alcoholic beverages taken from Shinon’s personal stash. Normally he wasn’t too keen on sharing, but Gatrie was interested to see how Mia might handle when she’s blackout drunk, so Shinon decided to go along with it.

After spending almost all day training with Ike, Mia is too busy stuffing her face with her birthday feast to even talk. Ike and Boyd are equally focused on eating as much as they can, while Shinon and Gatrie merely picked at their food, waiting for the drinking to start. Titania, Mist, Oscar, and Rolf all sat together, eating and chatting. Rhys enjoyed his meal, glancing over at Mia on occasion.

Once she cleaned her plate, Mia turned to Rhys. “So, you planned all this out, huh? That’s so sweet!”

“Heh, yes. You can thank Ike for playing along. Without him, I wouldn’t have had the time to set this all up.”

“But you’re the one I should be thanking the most. I’ll have to repay you somehow!”

Rhys holds up a hand. “You don’t need to do anything for me, Mia. This is your birthday, after all.”

Mia grabs his hand with hers, looking him in the eye with a soft smile. “I’ll repay you because I want to, okay? I don’t need any other reason.”

Rhys returns the smile, giving her hand a light squeeze. “Fair enough. But not today. Today is your day first and foremost.”

“Hey, lovebirds,” Shinon calls from across the table, shaking a bottle of alcohol at them. “Hate to interrupt, but we’ve got some unfinished business, don’t we?”

“Oh, right!” Mia starts to get up, but turns to face Rhys once more, waiting for a response. He simply smiles and nods, prompting her to let go of his hand and dash over to Shinon and Gatrie, who already have several bottles and shot glasses set up. Rhys decides to watch the little contest from a safe distance.

“Okay, I’ll be the judge here,” Gatrie starts as the two contestants sit across from one another. “I’ll deem when either of you has had enough.”

“Hey Shinon, can I try some?” Rolf says, tapping Shinon on the shoulder from behind.

Shinon merely pushes him away with a scowl. “Beat it, this ain’t something for kids. Go help Oscar clean up or something.” Disappointed, Rolf walks away into the kitchen.

“Now, where were we…? Ah, right.” Gatrie takes the bottle that Shinon had already started drinking from earlier and pours to shots. Mia and Shinon stare at each other, Shinon grinning while Mia has a completely serious expression.

“Bottoms up,” Shinon tells her smugly, and the two take their shots. Gatrie refills their glasses and they go again. And again. And again. Soon enough their through the first bottle and onto the second, Shinon looking unfazed while Mia is already getting a bit tipsy. Then the second bottle is down, and she’s swaying slightly in her seat. And then the third bottle. Mia can barely keep her head up, yet the hardened drinker only has a light buzz going.

“You had enough?” Shinon asks with a grin, exchanging glances with Gatrie.

“Nuh-uh… I can ssstill keep goin…” Mia manages to answer, her speech heavily slurred. She tries to grab her next glass, and after fumbling with it a few times, she finally gets the glass to her lips, only to have her hand slip and spill it on her shirt.

“Tsk, seems like you can’t continue. I deem Shinon the winner!” Gatrie holds up Shinon’s hand, though he hardly seems to care, as he grabs their current bottle with his other hand and downs the rest of it. “Now then, Mia, since you’re so drunk, why don’t I walk you back to your bedroom?”

Rhys had been observing their contest the entire time, growing increasingly more concerned, but now he couldn’t stand by anymore. He quickly got up out of his seat and hurried over to Mia, standing between her and Gatrie before she can answer him (the question barely even registered). “Er, I think I will do that instead. You ought to clean up here.”

Gatrie wasn’t about to just drop this, attempting to sidestep around Rhys, though the priest continued to block him. “No, I insist. Besides, Shinon can clean this all up on his own.”

“Oh really?” Rhys glances over at Shinon, who already finished the third bottle and is now on a new one, surrounded by three empty bottles and counting. “I doubt Shinon is going to clean up all of this himself.”

“Heheh… Yeah, Gatrie. I don’t think I’m gonna be able to do this by myself,” Shinon tells him between sips. “You should just let Rhys do it.”

“WhatーShinon! Whose side are you on?!” Gatrie shouts at him, only prompting a drunken laugh out of the archer.

“You heard him, Gatrie. I’ll make sure she gets to bed,” Rhys says, smiling coyly at him before turning to Mia. “Come on Mia, you should get some rest.”

“Huuh… Rhysss? Okay...” She struggles to get up, leaning heavily on Rhys for support as she wobbles to her feet. “Heeey… I still gotta repay you an’ stuff… C’mere, you…” As she leans on him, Mia wraps her arms around Rhys and starts sloppily kissing his face, eliciting some giggles from Shinon.

“Looks like we did you a favor, huh Rhys? Heheheh…”

“Hmph… That should’ve been me,” Gatrie moped, averting his eyes as he starts drinking from another bottle.

A flustered, blushing Rhys pushes Mia away, holding her back just enough for her to be unable to kiss him, but close enough that she can still lean on him, as otherwise she’d fall right over. “M-Mia! Please, let’s just… go to your room, alright?”

“Ooooh… Right t’the bedroom? Hee… I like the way y’think.” Mia gives him a little peck on the nose, causing his face to redden further, then allows him to guide her.

“Just keep it down in there, alright?” Shinon teases as they exit the room. “Some of us are gonna be sleepin’ soon.”

Rhys simply ignores the drunk’s jeers, leading Mia back to her room. Once inside, he sits her down on the bed. “Okay Mia, you should get some sleep. You’re really gonna be feeling this in the morning…”

“I dun wanna go t’sleep!” She protests, loosely grabbing his arms. “I still gotta repay you for doin’ all this for me. You can do whateeeever you want with me~”

He quickly pulls his arms away from her, causing Mia to fall backwards on the bed. “N-No, we can’t. Not while you’re so drunk. It wouldn’t be right.”

“C’moooooooooon,” she moans, trying fruitlessly to get back up. But she simply stays laying down, looking up at the healer standing in front of her. “...Yer gonna hafta do most of the work here. I can take my clothes off for you though…” Mia begins to pull off her shirt, but Rhys pulls it back down before she reveals herself to him. “Oooh? You wanna do it? Okay then~”

“Mia… Agh, I shouldn’t have let Shinon do this to you.” Rhys gently places a pillow under Mia’s head, then pulls the covers over her. “Here, just rest for tonight. You can, er, repay me later. Okay?”

“Aww… Okay…” Mia doesn’t resist as Rhys gets her into the bed, her eyelids becoming heavy as she straddles the line between sleeping and waking.

“There… Goodnight, Mia.” Rhys leans in, softly kissing her cheek. She brings up a lazy hand to his face, but it falls back to the bed as soon as it tasted the touch of his skin.

“G’night… Rhys… Thanks…” With that, Mia’s eyes close and she drifts off to sleep. Rhys can’t help but smile at his sleeping lover, and he quietly leaves her to rest. He gets one last look at her from the doorway before closing it and heading to his own bed.

* * *

 

When Mia next opened her eyes, she saw Rhys standing off to the side of her room, organizing some things on a table. Her head was killing her, and she immediately clutched it with her hand as she struggled to sit up. However, the pain of her hangover was too much, and she simply stayed lying down, groaning from the headache, which caught Rhys’s attention. He turned to her with a vial of clear liquid.

“Good morning, Mia.” He holds out the vial to her. “Before you do anything else, drink this. It should help you feel better.”

Doing as he says, Mia quickly snatches the glass with her free hand and downs the liquid. It’s oddly bittersweet, and after a few moments, her headache fades away and she sits right up.

“Whoa… I feel great! What was that, Rhys?”

“Just a hangover remedy I made a while ago,” he tells her as he receives the empty vial from her. “You can thank Shinon for its existence. I had to make it for him after he had a particularly bad hangover one day.”

“Ugh, Shinon…” She averts her gaze, mostly upset with herself for letting the archer trick her into getting blackout drunk.

“If it’s any consolation, Shinon and Gatrie both have similarly bad hangovers. And it just so happens that I’ve run out of my remedy, so they’ll have to go without it,” he says with a sly smile.

“That’s plenty consolation,” she responds with a laugh. “I don’t remember anything past Shinon tricking me, though. What happened after that?”

Rhys now averts his gaze, his face turning a little red. “Well, er, Gatrie declared Shinon the winner of the contest and tried to… escort you to your bedroom.”

“He WHAT?! Oh, that sneaky bastard! I hope that hangover stays with him for a week!”

“That’s… not quite all, unfortunately,” Rhys continues slowly. “I stepped in so he gave up, but then you were rather… affectionate towards me.”

“Affectionate how, exactly?”

“You kept trying to kiss me, and when we got into your room, you wanted to undress and have sex with me,” he answers, finally looking back at Mia directly. “You were saying you wanted to repay me for the whole birthday celebration…”

Mia understandably becomes horrified at how she acted, her face turning bright red as she covers her mouth with her hand. “Oh my god… I-I can’t believe…”

She stops herself, looking down and thinking for a few moments, before spontaneously reaching out and giving Rhys a big hug. He’s caught off guard initially, but quickly reciprocates the embrace.

“Thank you Rhys… Now I really need to repay you for all this…”

“Heh, well, we can figure that out later. Right now, let’s just… enjoy the day. We’ve already kinda wasted the morning, since you slept so late.” He glances to an open window: the sun was high in the sky, indicating it was around noontime.

“Oh! Alright then, we gotta get up and do something!” Mia hops out of bed and grabs some fresh clothes. She gives Rhys a sly look, pointing at him. “Hey, turn around! You don’t get to see me like this until later~”

With a small laugh and a nod, Rhys obliges and looks the other way while she changes. Once she’s in clothes that don’t reek of alcohol, she taps him on the shoulder to grab his attention again. “So…. What exactly should we do today?”

“Well, now that we’re all out of my hangover remedy, I need to go gather the ingredients to make more of it.”

“Sounds like a plan! Let’s head out!” Mia grabs Rhys’s hand and the two exit her room, making their way into the forests surrounding the Greil Mercenaries’ base. Mia had accompanied Rhys out here several times before to help him pick herbs, but she wasn’t as at home here as he was. He was able to navigate the forest so easily, finding everything he needed when he needed it, while she simply fumbled around and occasionally got lost. Today, she decided to just stick close to Rhys instead: even if she couldn’t directly help with picking herbs, she could still provide him good company.

Rhys was quiet as he searched through the sea of green for the herbs he required. For once he was having trouble finding his ingredients. Mia peered over his shoulder, noticing his apparent confusion. “Um… What are you trying to find?”

“Milk thistle,” he answers, a hand on his chin. “It’s got a purple, spiky bulb at the end of its stem. Normally it grew around here, but… I can’t seem to find any now.”

“Aw… Hey, maybe we could go into town and buy some?” Mia suggests. “Somebody else might’ve swooped in and picked the whole crop to sell it, and that could be why it’s all gone.”

“Soren doesn’t like when I spend our funds on my herbs, unfortunately. I’ve already had that discussion with him, and it was… unpleasant.”

“Oh… Huh?” Mia perks up, noticing some movement through the trees. It appeared to be something blue, moving at a rather leisurely pace. The blue thing noticed the pair as well, and started moving towards them. Once it entered the clearing they were in, they saw a familiar azure tiger transform into his human form.

“Ah, hello there Mordecai,” Rhys greets him. “What brings you all the way out here in Crimea? I thought you were living in Gallia.”

“I helping rebuild here,” he answers. “But I take breaks in the forests. Your trees and animals are new to me. I like meeting them.”

“Hm… Say, Mordecai,” Mia starts. “You wouldn’t have happened to see a purple, spiky plant anywhere, have you?”

“Purple and spiky? Yes, there were some of them growing not far from here. I show you.” The Laguz quickly transforms back into his tiger state and leads the pair through the trees. Eventually they enter a new clearing, this one on top of a cliff. At the edge of a cliff, they spotted the milk thistle that they had been looking for. Rhys eagerly runs up and starts picking them, while Mia sits on the ledge beside him, taking in the view. Below was nothing but a sea of trees, but in the distance she could faintly make out Castle Melior.

“I didn’t know that they had started growing up here… I wonder what caused it?” Rhys mused as he stuffed the last of the herbs into a container. “Still, it’s good to know that this is out here. This cliff is a pretty nice spot. Thank you for showing it to us, Mordecai.”

“You are welcome. Can the two of you get back home without getting lost?”

“Yeah we’ll be fine,” Mia answers shortly.

“Okay then. I must return to town and get back to work. Goodbye.” Mordecai transforms back into his tiger form and dashes into the forest, quickly disappearing from sight.

Having collected the herbs, Rhys sits cross-legged beside Mia, enjoying the view with her. “This certainly is a wonderful place. I wish I had known about it sooner.”

“Yeah… Would’ve been a nice place for us to hang out together.”

“Heheh, isn’t that what we’re doing now?” he asks with a smile.

She smiles back, wrapping an arm around Rhys and leaning her head on his shoulder. “Yeah… It is.”

* * *

 

Later in the day, the pair returned to the Greil Mercenaries’ base. By now the sun was just grazing the horizon, and dusk would soon set in. Rhys had put the herbs he gathered with the rest of his collection, and now he and Mia were outside in a training area of the base. Mia had a training sword on her, while Rhys carried a quarterstaff. She had given up on training him in swordplay, but Rhys suggested he try learning to fight with a staff, since he already used them for healing. If an enemy got too close and he didn’t have his tome ready, he could just whack them with his staff instead. The two of them had already practiced like this before, and their session today just concluded.

“Phew! That was pretty good, Rhys. You’re really getting the hang of that staff,” Mia compliments him as she puts away her training sword.

“It was a bit weird using it at first, but I think I’ve improved.” Rhys gives the staff a few more swings before stashing it away. “I’m not used to having much strength, either. My arms have never felt so… muscular.”

Mia rolls down one of his sleeves to reveal his bicep, giving it a playful squeeze. His arm wasn’t all that muscular, being more average than anything else, but it was a vast improvement over the skin-and-bones that he used to be. “Heh, yep, you’re certainly pretty buff. Why, I’d say you’re bigger than Ike!” she jests as the two laugh.

Hearing their laughter, Oscar enters, coming out from the base. “Oh, there you two are. I’ve been looking for you. Dinner’s ready, so you two should come and eat.”

“Ah, r-right,” Rhys responded. The pair was a little embarrassed that Oscar found them like this, and Mia quickly rolled Rhys’ sleeve back down, but Oscar didn’t seem to care

“Dinner won’t be quite as grand as it was yesterday, but my meatloaf should suffice.” Oscar leads the two of them inside, and they sit down to eat. Shinon and Gatrie sat further down the table, still clutching their heads as they felt some lingering effects of their hangover even now. Mia glared at them briefly, making sure she locked eyes with them before turning away from them and focusing on her food.

By the time they all finished eating, the sun had already set and the skies had turned dark, the ground lit only by the stars and the moon. Rhys and Mia sat out on the back of the base, gazing up at the sky together.

“Hm… It’s odd,” Rhys starts. “We barely saw each other yesterday since I was setting up your birthday party, but… I feel like spending all of today together was a better way to celebrate it, don’t you think?”

“Yeah! The party was nice and all—except for the whole blackout-drunk-thing—but I’d rather just spend time with you.” Mia scoots a little closer to Rhys and wraps her arms around him, with him bring one arm around her as well.

“Heh, we’ll have to do this for your next birthday then… And mine too.” He gently nuzzled against her cheek, with her giving him a quick peck in return.

“That reminds me, I still need to repay you. Wanna go back to my room?”

“Mm… We’d have to be pretty quiet in there, wouldn’t we?”

“Well, where d’ya think we should do it instead?”

Rhys pauses, staring off into the trees in front of them for a moment, before looking back to the woman in his arms. “Why don’t we go back to that cliff we found today?”

“Oooh, under the stars? I like the sound of that.” She gets up and starts to head towards the trees, but Rhys stops her.

“I’ll grab a blanket so we can sleep out there afterwards. I’d rather not have to sneak back into the base during the night,” he says with a small laugh before briefly heading inside. Soon enough, he returns with a rolled up sheet under his arm. Mia grabs hold of his other hand and the two disappear into the forest.

After a short walk, they emerge from the trees back at the cliff, the purple herbs still adorning the area. Rhys laid out the blanket for them, while Mia already began to undress. Soon she was in nothing but her underwear, and Rhys followed suit as he removed his robes until all he had on were a pair of boxers. Mia moved closer to him, placing a hand on his chest as she wrapped her other arm around him, with Rhys embracing her as well.

Their lips meet, pressing together and parting for their tongues to touch and dance between their mouths. Rhys’ hands move around Mia’s back, undoing her bra and dropping it beside them. Mia reaches down to her panties and starts to remove them as well, while Rhys takes off his underwear, and the pair stand together completely naked, feeling the nighttime breeze against their bodies. They continued to kiss, Rhys’ member hardening and Mia’s slit getting wetter, and they slowly sat down, with Mia on top of him. Their hands interlock as she lightly grinds against his shaft, getting it slick with her juices.

Soon Rhys pulls his face away from hers, giving her a soft smile. Wordlessly, she returns the smile and raises herself up and onto his rod, then lowers her hips until it’s inserted into her hole, with Mia giving off a soft moan. Rhys pulls her back towards him, kissing up her neck until he reaches her lips again, and they resume their kissing while Mia begins to slowly bounce on his member. His hands drift across her back, one running through her smooth, purple hair, while other moves down to rest on her hips as they move up and down.

They moan into each other’s mouths as Mia starts moving a little faster. She brings one hand down to her clit and starts massaging it, and Rhys moves his hand with hers to help her, eliciting a stronger moan out of the woman. His other hand starts kneading her breasts, his thumb gently rubbing her nipple as he feels himself getting close to his climax. Barely able to speak between their kissing, he manages to get out one word, “Where?”

“Inside,” Mia quickly responds before getting back to kissing, her own orgasm building as well. She speeds up her pace, bringing the two of them to the edge as they moan loudly together. They utter each others names as they both climax, their fluids mixing together inside Mia’s slit. They wrap their arms around each other, embracing and shaking as they ride out the waves of pleasure together.Once their orgasms subside, Mia carefully lifts herself off of Rhys’ shaft and lies down beside him, some semen dripping out of her hole. They both stare up at the starry sky for a brief moment before turning to each other with soft smiles, Mia placing a hand on Rhys’ chest while he wraps an arm around her.

“Mm… This was definitely the best way to celebrate my birthday,” Mia tells him, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek.

“We ought to do this more often. It’s so nice out here…” He returns the kiss with one on her nose. “Peaceful, quiet, beautiful…”

“Then we will,” Mia tells him, tracing a circle on his chest with her index finger. “We don’t have to deal with anyone else in the base either, so we can make all the noise we want.”

“Yeah…” Rhys lets out a yawn, pulling Mia in a little closer. He gives her one last kiss before closing his eyes. “Love you… Goodnight.”

Mia closes her eyes as well, snuggling up to Rhys as they drift off to sleep together.. “G’night… I love you too.”


End file.
